hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2021 Atlantic hurricane season (Doug)/remake
The 2021 Atlantic hurricane season was a above average hurricane season with ?? named storms, ?? hurricanes and ?? majors, it offically began on June 1 and ended on November 30, however storms can form at anytime of the year, as shown by Subtropical Storm Rose which formed in December. Due to the high ammounts of activity in this season it quite alot of storms that were notable, Claudette struck Texas as a category two hurricane, Grace struck Florida as a categoru four hurricane, Ida struck the island of Cozumel as a major hurricane, Mindy became one of the strongest hurricanes in the Gulf of Mexico, Nicholas struck Bermuda as a hurricane, Peter killed 1,000 due to stalling near Central America prior to landfall. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:20 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2019 till:31/12/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/06/2019 till:08/06/2019 color:TS text:Ana (TS) from:13/06/2019 till:20/06/2019 color:C1 text:Bill (C1) from:09/07/2019 till:17/07/2019 color:C2 text:Claudette (C2) from:15/07/2019 till:19/07/2019 color:TS text:Danny (TS) from:31/07/2019 till:04/08/2019 color:TS text:Elsa (TS) from:04/08/2019 till:14/08/2019 color:C4 text:Fred (C4) from:12/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 color:C4 text:Grace (C4) from:14/08/2019 till:17/08/2019 color:TS text:Henri (TS) barset:break from:06/09/2019 till:16/09/2019 color:C4 text:Ida (C4) from:10/09/2019 till:13/09/2019 color:TS text:Julian (TS) from:13/09/2019 till:16/09/2019 color:TS text:Kate (TS) from:18/09/2019 till:20/09/2019 color:TS text:Larry (TS) from:22/09/2019 till:16/10/2019 color:C5 text:Mindy (C5) from:05/10/2019 till:19/10/2019 color:C2 text:Nicholas (C2) from:13/10/2019 till:18/10/2019 color:C3 text:Odette (C3) from:17/11/2019 till:24/11/2019 color:C1 text:Peter (C1) from:04/12/2019 till:06/12/2019 color:TS text:Rose (SS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:31/12/2019 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms 'Tropical Storm Ana' Main Article:Tropical Storm Ana (2021) '' 'Hurricane Bill' ''Main Article:Hurricane Bill (2021) 'Hurricane Claudette' Main Article:Hurricane Claudette (2021) '' 'Tropical Storm Danny' 'Tropical Storm Elsa' ''Main Article:Tropical Storm Elsa (2021) '' 'Hurricane Fred' 'Hurricane Grace' ''Main Article:Hurricane Grace 'Tropical Storm Henri' 'Hurricane Ida' Main Article:Hurricane Ida 'Tropical Storm Julian' 'Tropical Storm Kate' Main Article:Tropical Storm Kate (2021) '' 'Tropical Storm Larry' ''Main Article:Tropical Storm Larry (2021) '' 'Hurricane Mindy' ''Main Article:Hurricane Mindy 'Hurricane Nicholas' Main Article:Hurricane Nicholas (2021) '' 'Hurricane Odette' ''Main Article:Hurricane Odette (2021) '' 'Hurricane Peter' ''Main Article:Hurricane Peter 'Subtropical Storm Rose' Other Storms After the season two depressions were found to during the season's post analysis, the first one was found to have formed in July while the second one was found to have formed in August. Names This is the list of names used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones during 2021, any names not retired will be used in 2027, any names that are retired if any will be announced in 2022, this same name list was used in 2015 with the exception of the names Elsa and Julian which replaces the retired names Erika and Joaquin, the names Elsa, Julian and Rose were used for the first time in 2021. Any unused names are marked in . List for 2021 *Ana *Bill *Claudette *Danny *Elsa *Fred *Grace *Henri *Ida *Julian *Kate *Larry *Mindy *Nicholas *Odette *Peter *Rose * * * * Retirement In Spring of 2022 at the annual RA IV conference the WMO retired the names Grace, Ida, Mindy and Peter due the destruction and fatalities each storm caused during the season, the names will never be used name another Atlantic tropical or subtropical cyclone again, the names will be replaced by Geraldine, Idetta, Mackenzie, Percival, respectivley for 2027. Category:GloriouslyBlonde